User talk:Daisy13103
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Daisy13103! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Daisy13103 Signature Hello. Can I have a link to your signature page, because I found an error in your coding that is harming several pages. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hey! I fixed up your signature. It might not be how you want it, but at least I fixed it. Reply and tell me if you would like it changed, and I would happily change it to your desire. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, an easier way to get your signature up and running is this: #Click on MORE in the top right hand corner of your screen. #Select Preferences. #Now where it says signature, type in: . #Tick the box below it, if it isn't already ticked. #You're ready to go. Use "~~~~ to put your signature into pages. Ask me if you want to change your signature! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Sig Ive changed the signature on your Signature page for you, as you requested on Tigernose's talk page. Thank You, --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm Lily 8789. --Lily 8789talk 20:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwas Yes...I REALLY like Mwa Mwas. They are cute! --Lily 8789talk 20:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Lily 8789 It's my username (lily 8789). Can you go on the shout box? Click the More thing on the top right corner and click manage widgets, find the Shout Box one and click the +. --Lily 8789talk 20:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwas I put the Anti Mwa Mwa attacker template on your user page! Hope you like it! --Lily 8789talk 20:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nooo... I can't come, because I'm in Eastern time, and it would be 9:00. And I sleep at 9:00. Because if I go on the computer before I sleep, I can't fall asleep. --Lily 8789talk 20:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Signature What would you like me to change? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat''']] • 20:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Signature test --Lily 8789talkfile:Cheese3000.png 15:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Cheesy =D =D Cheese is good. =D (I know I'm weird) --Lily 8789talk10px 00:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party Hi I'm just bored, so I'm talking to a bunch o f people. =D --Lily 8789talk10px 21:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ? I can't think of anything too, I'm really REALLY bored right now. --Lily 8789talk20px 15:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder